undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigor
Abigor is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to NHBW (No Holds Barred Wrestling), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance) NHBW (2017-Present) Alliance with Quincy Demont & Various Feuds On the 3rd January 2017, NHBW would open and Abigor would be signed to a contract. On the first episode, he would defeat Clark The Great. On episode 2, he would defeat Maximus Mondragon. On episode 3, Abigor would pick up his biggest win by defeating Angel Alexander. At Revengeance, Abigor would suffer his first loss however he wouldn't be pinned as Clark The Great pinned Maximus Mondragon in a triple threat to crown the inaugural Emperor Champion. On Episode 4, Abigor would intentionally disqualify himself against Jet Omega Elliot before demanding another Emperor Championship Match, instead of the GM, he got Quincy Demont, who proposed to Abigor that they form an alliance. Abigor wouldn't have a chance to answer though as Jet Omega Elliot would attack him , however the answer would be revealed by his actions as Abigor and Quincy teamed up to beat down Jet Omega Elliot. On episode 5, Abigor would defeat Aaron Young. Abigor & Quincy would attack Young after the match before Jet would make the save but Abigor & Quincy would beat Jet down again. On episode 6, he and Quincy would attack Jet Omega Elliot after JOE's match with X-Zander. At Blitzkrieg, Abigor would strangely be absent for the CPV. On episode 7, Abigor would defeat Tom Wallace. On Episode 8, Abigor would save Quincy from a Jet Omega Elliot beat down before beating Nick Rich & Sokolov The Immortal in the main event. On Episode 9, Abigor would destroy the debuting Sir Dance-A-Lot. At Ultranumb, Abigor would help Quincy Demont banish Jet Omega Elliot from NHBW. On Episode 10, Abigor would defeat The Silver Brothers in a Handicap Open Challenge. On Episode 11, Abigor would defeat Johnny Grace to qualify for the Satan's Prison match at SummerClash. At SummerClash, Abigor would eliminate Ori Malice & Stunning Bradd en route to winning the Satan's Prison match thus becoming Number 1 Contender to the NHBW Championship. After the Main Event, Abigor would attack NHBW Champion Angel Alexander. At War of Supremacy, Abigor would decisively defeat Angel Alexander to become the new Champion. At Living In Sin, Abigor would defend the Title against Mr Macho. XWP (2017-Present) Season 1 & 2: NXT International & Tag Team Champions On the 1st of January 2017, it was announced that Abigor would compete in XWP NXT. In the first round of the NXT Championship Tournament, Abigor would lose to Blake Douglas. At Take Over: London, Abigor would lose in a Fatal 4 Way for the NXT International Title without being pinned. At Take Over: Chicago, Abigor would win the NXT International Title from Blake Douglas in a Chicago Street Fight. In Toronto, Abigor would retain his Title against Blake Douglas in a last man standing match. In Dallas, Abigor would lose his NXT International Title to CM Puma. In Seattle, he would lose to CM Puma again. In Brooklyn, Abigor would lose to Tech in a Triple Threat Number 1 Contenders Match. In Frankfurt, he would lose to Tank in a Number 1 Contenders Match. In Los Angeles, Abigor would win the NXT Rumble after eliminating Sean The Saint last. In London, Abigor would lose to NXT Champion Deshawn Jackson. In San Antonio, Abigor would team with Quincy Demont to defeat Hugh The King & Jay Samoa. In the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Abigor & Quincy would defeat Tech & Tank in the first round before losing to the eventual winners The Lyonhearts. In Japan, Abigor would help Quincy Demont retain his NHBW Ultraviolent Championship against Brett Storm. In New Orleans, Abigor & Quincy Demont would defeat Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai of the Wolfpac to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. Season 3: NXT Tag Title Reign On the NXT after WrestleMania, Abigor would manage Quincy to a win over Killer Kai of the Wolfpac. At Take Over Houston, Abigor & Quincy will defend the NXT Tag Titles against The Wolfpac in a Tornado Tag Team Match. At Take Over: Houston, the two would retain against The Wolfpac, however they would be attacked by Tank & Tech afterwards. At Take Over: Dublin, Quincy & Abigor would defeat Tank & Tech. At Take Over: Full Sail, the two would defeat Tank & Tech in a rematch. At Take Over: Philadelphia, they would defeat High Voltage. In Milwaukee they would retain the Titles in a Tag Team Turmoil when they entered last and eliminated Mark Gun & Jesse Rage of the Anarchy Gang. At Take Over: Brazil, the two would face Anarchy Gang again after Gun & Rage won the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, this match would end in a Double Countout so a rematch would be made for Take Over: No Escape in a Biker Street Fight Match. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Abigor & Quincy would make their main roster debuts defeating former Tag Champions SWED in decisive fashion. At Take Over: No Escape, Abigor & Quincy would lose the Tag Titles to the Anarchy Gang in a Biker Street Fight IWA (2017-Present) Sporadic Appearances Abigor would make his IWA Debut at Summerslam S01 where he would compete in the Number 1 Contenders Rumble match where he would be eliminated by Jacob Cass. Abigor hasn't appeared in IWA since but he is still signed to IWA. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Championship - 2x (Current) with Quincy Demont & Basher Malone * NXT International Championship - 1x * NXT Tag Team Championship - 1x with Quincy Demont * NXT Rumble Winner NHBW: * NHBW Championship - 1x (Current) * Satan's Prison Winner Category:CAW Category:NHBW